


Merry Christmas

by Oooooooh_Witchy (one_big_dreamer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_big_dreamer/pseuds/Oooooooh_Witchy
Summary: Steve surprises the Reader with an early coming home to celebrate Christmas with them





	Merry Christmas

Steve was never really the person to celebrate Christmas even though he grew up with Catholic parents. At least not in a big way with the Avengers. He preferred it in all rest with you.

His motorcycle roared friendly under him as he drove home, snow whirling around him. If it would snow through the night, a good layer would be covering the streets the next morning.

He knew you loved snow and Christmas and you had gotten him so far that you two had gone out to choose a small tree to take home.

He loved how you could decorate the place so beautiful. It always gave him a warm feeling in his chest.

And this year he had a surprise for you. And he knew for sure you would like it.

-

As he parked his motorcycle in the garage of the apartmentbuilding, an idiotic smile crept up his face.

He couldn’t wait to see you again.

He quickly walked up the stairs to the floor where you lived, knowing the door would probably be open.

When he came to your door, he turned out to be right and without making any noise, he slipped inside.

He heard soft christmasmusic coming from the livingroom and glanced inside, seeing you on the couch, nose buried in a book.

Walking over to you, he felt his heart swell with how adorable you looked, wearing a big sweater he believed once to be his and baggy sweatpants.

“Care to give me a welcome home kiss?” He spoke from behind you, making you jump a little.

“Steve! You said you wouldn’t make it for Christmas!”

“Surprise!”

Sighing you shook your head and climbed over the back of the couch to give him a hug.

“Merry Christmas (Y/N)”

“Merry Christmas, asshole.”


End file.
